differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Price is Right (Johnsonverse)
The Price is Right is a game show created by Bob Stewart, Mark Goodson, and Bill Todman. It has run continuously since September 4, 1972, as a revival of a game show of the same name that ran from 1956 to 1965 and was hosted by Bill Cullen. It aired on CBS from September 4, 1972 to June 26, 1992, WBC since September 14, 1992, and on syndication from September 10, 1972 to September 13, 1980, September 9, 1985 to September 5, 1986, and since September 12, 1994. The Million Dollar Spectaculars have run every summer since June 28, 1993. Cast * Host (1972-2017): Bob Barker * Host (2017-): Marco Antonio Regil * Substitute Host (syndication 1997-, daytime 2017-): Todd Newton * Syndication Host (1972-1977): Dennis James * Syndication Host (1977-1980): Bob Barker * Syndication Host (1985-1986): Tom Kennedy * Syndication Host (1994-): Doug Davidson * MDS Host (1993-): Bob Barker * Announcer (1972-1985): Johnny Olson * Announcer (1986-2003): Rod Roddy * Announcer (2004-): Randy West * Substitute Announcer (2002-): Burton Richardson * Syndication Announcer (1972-1985): Johnny Olson * Syndication Announcer (1985-1986): Gene Wood * Syndication Announcer (1986-2003): Rod Roddy * Syndication Announcer (2003-2004, 2014-): Burton Richardson * Syndication Announcer (2004-2014): Rich Fields * Syndication Substitute Announcer (1994-): Bob Hilton * MDS Announcer (1993-2003): Rod Roddy * MDS Announcer (2003-): Art Sanders * Models: Janice Pennington (1972-), Anitra Ford (1972-1976), Dian Parkinson (1975-), Holly Hallstrom (1977-), Kathleen Bradley (1990-), Nikki Ziering (1999-), Brandi Sherwood (2002-), Rob Wilson (2012-2014), James O'Halloran (2014-), Rachel Reynolds (2003-), Amber Lancaster (2008-), Manuela Arbeláez (2009-), Gwendolyn Osborne (2005-2017), Gena Lee Nolin (1994-1995, 1998-), Lisa Stahl (1994-), Ferrari Farris (1994-), Julie Lynn Cialini (1994-), Lanisha Cole (2003-), Chantel Dubay (1996-1999), Phire Dawson (2005-), Mindy Kennedy Alvarez (1994-), Claudia Jordan (2001-), Melissa Ordway (2008-), Tamiko Nash (2007-), Theresa Ring (1993-), Shane Stirling (2002-), Rosie Tenison (2001-), Amanda Shiflett (2008-), Gabrielle Tuite (2008-), Kyle Aletter (1992-1996, had been a substitute model since 1984), Zubaybah Richarson (2003-), Heather Kozar (2000-) Crew * Executive Producer (1972-1988): Frank Wayne * Executive Producer (1988-1992): Bob Barker * Executive Producer (1992-): Roger Dobokowitz * Executive Producer (1992-2011): Sheldon Johnson, Jr. * Executive Producer (2011-): Chloe Johnson * Producer (1972-1992): Mark Goodson * Producer (1984-2009): Roger Dobokowitz * Producer (2009-): Mike Richards * Producer (1979-2004): Phillip W. Rossi * Producer (1972-1978): Jay Wolpert * Director (1972-1986): Marc Breslow * Director (1986-2009): Paul Alter * Director (2009-): Rich DiPirro * Assistant Director (1983-2009): Bart Eskander * Assistant Director (2007-): Adam Sandler * Associate Producer (2004-): Bart Eskander * Associate Producer (2010-): Adam Sandler * Associate Producer (1988-): Kathy Greco * Associate Producer (2010-): Jenny Smith * Creative Consultant (1986-2015): Marc Breslow * Editorial Consultant (1995-2007): Adam Sandler History Music * Theme song (1972-1994, MDS 1993-) * Theme song (1994-) * Come on Down intro theme (1972-1976) * Come on Down theme (1972-1976) * Come on Down theme (1976-1979) * Come on Down theme (1979-1994) * Come on Down theme (1994-) Pricing games Current * Bonus Game (introduced 1972) * Any Number (introduced 1972) * Double Prices (introduced 1972) * Grocery Game (introduced 1972) * Clock Game (introduced 1972) * Five Price Tags (introduced 1972) * Most Expensive (introduced 1972) * Money Game (introduced 1972) * Give or Keep (1972-1990, reintroduced 2009) * Range Game (introduced 1973) * Hi Lo (introduced 1973) * Lucky Seven (introduced 1973) * Temptation (introduced 1973) * Shell Game (introduced 1974) * Card Game (introduced 1974) * Race Game (introduced 1974) * Ten Chances (introduced 1975) * Golden Road (introduced 1975) * Poker Game (introduced 1975) * One Right Price (introduced 1975) * Danger Price (introduced 1976) * 3 Strikes (introduced 1976) * Hurdles (1976-1983, reintroduced 2011) * Cliff Hangers (introduced 1976) * Safe Crackers (introduced 1976) * Dice Game (introduced 1976) * Bullseye II (introduced 1976) * Hole in One (or Two) (introduced 1976, the "or Two" rule introduced 1986) * Squeeze Play (introduced 1977) * Secret 'X' (introduced 1977) * Take Two (introduced 1978) * Punch-A-Bunch (introduced 1978) * Penny Ante (introduced 1979) * Bargain Game (introduced 1980, known as Barker's Bargain Bar when Barker hosted) * Grand Game (introduced 1980) * Now....or Then (introduced 1980, known as Now....and Then until 1986) * Hit Me (introduced 1980) * Super Ball!! (introduced 1981) * Check Game (introduced 1981, known as Blank Check until 1987) * Check-Out (introduced 1982) * Pick-a-Pair (introduced 1982) * Plinko (introduced 1983) * Master Key (introduced 1983) * Phone Home Game (1983-1989, reintroduced 2014) * One Away (introduced 1984) * Bump (1985-1991, reintroduced 1992) * Pathfinder (introduced 1987) * Credit Card (introduced 1987) * Spelling Bee (introduced 1988) * $uper $aver (introduced 1989) * Make Your Move (introduced 1989) * 2 for the Price of 1 (introduced 1989) * Swap Meet (introduced 1991) * Pick-A-Number (introduced 1992) * Switch? (introduced 1992) * Buy or Sell (introduced 1992) * Magic Number (introduced 1992) * Cover Up (introduced 1993) * Side by Side (introduced 1994) * Make Your Mark (introduced 1994, known as Barker's Markers when Barker hosted) * Freeze Frame (introduced 1995) * Shopping Spree (introduced 1996) * Eazy az 1-2-3 (introduced 1996) * It's in the Bag (introduced 1997) * Line 'Em Up (introduced 1998) * Clearance Sale (introduced 1998) * One Wrong Price (introduced 1998) * Push Over (introduced 1999) * Let 'Em Roll (introduced 1999) * Flip Flop (introduced 2000) * Triple Play (introduced 2000) * That's Too Much! (introduced 2001) * Bonkers (introduced 2001) * Pass the Buck (introduced 2001) * Time is Money (2003-2004, reintroduced 2008) * Coming or Going (introduced 2003) * ½ Off (introduced 2003) * Pocket ¢hange (introduced 2005) * Balance Game II (introduced 2006) * Stack the Deck (introduced 2006) * More or Less (introduced 2007) * Gas Money (introduced 2007) * Do the Math (introduced 2008) * Joker II (introduced 2009) * Rat Race (introduced 2010) * Pay the Rent (introduced 2010) * Double Cross (introduced 2012) * Vend-O-Price (introduced 2015) * Hot Seat (introduced 2016) * Gridlock! (introduced 2017) Former * Bullseye I (1972) * Double Bullseye (1972) * Double Digits (1973) * Mystery Price (1973-1974) * Professor Price (1977) * Finish Line (1978) * Shower Game (1978) * It's Optional (1978-1983) * Telephone Game (1978) * Trader Bob (1980-1985) * Walk of Fame (1983-1985) * Balance Game I (1984-1985) * On the Nose (1984-1985) * Add 'Em Up (1986-1988) * Gallery Game (1990-1991) * Joker ! (1994-1995) * Split Decision (1995-1997) * Fortune Hunter (1997-2000) * Step Up (2002-2014) * On the Spot (2003-2004) Category:Johnsonverse Category:Game shows